


Unwinding

by beautiful_blue



Series: The Bichie Works [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: Bill had a hard day at work, so his boyfriend Richie is going to help take this stress off his mind. Dom!Richie and Sub!Bill. This is a gift piece for one of my favourite reviewers of all time. I hope it lives up to your standards :D





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4/gifts).



> LOTS AND LOTS OF GAY SEX

Bill Denbrough hated his part time job some days. Once in a while, it was bearable, but on that particular day, it was dreadful. Careless children running around a store made of breakable gift items, and even more careless parents made for a bad combination. An entire display case of crystal drinking glasses was ruined, and although the child left unharmed, the mother chose to yell at Bill for the environment being so unsafe to her toddler who shouldn't have been off on his own in the first place. 

Sitting on the bus home, Bill found himself texting his boyfriend. 'I can't wait until I get my first novel published. I hate this job. Between this job and school, I'm losing my mind.' he wrote out before sending it to Richie.

'What happened babe?' was the immediate response he received back.

Bill sighed before texting back 'A toddler took out ten crystal drinking glasses, and the mother took it out on me. I'm so stressed out. I need something to take my mind off it...' 

Bill waited a moment before he felt his hands vibrate, and Richie had responded with, 'I know just the thing :D'

With a small smile, Bill assumed he meant alcohol was the solution. 'I can't get too drunk. School tomorrow.'

His hand buzzed again, and Bill paused for a moment, re-reading what Richie had text him back: 'Pick your safe word. When you walk into the house, we begin'

Feeling a familiar arousal flare up between his legs, he and Richie had been playing around with BDSM subculture for almost an entire year now. The raven haired man was good at what he did, and probably knew more than other nineteen year olds in their grade. Bill had confessed to enjoying the submissive side of sex over a few drinks, and it quickly led to new doors opening in their private life; Bill was pretty certain he had the best sex life out of all their friends.

'How hard do you want to play?' Bill asked curiously.

Richie responded back in seconds with 'how hard do you want it?'

Bill thought to himself for a moment before closing his eyes, and typing back to Richie, 'Do your absolute worst. My safe word is 'Beep Beep' like always. I'll be home in less than ten.' Bill responded before inhaling deeply, and exhaling out as much stress as he could. 

Richie was a good boyfriend. He was needy, and craved attention, but he was one of the most selfless people Bill had ever met. He would give someone the shirt off his back if need be. Bill always felt it was important to help people, and put others feelings first, so he and Richie had a very good dynamic going. 

It might not have been love at first sight, but Richie always admired Bill growing up. It wasn't until mid high school when the two finally started to feel something for one another. Bill remembered a night after a school dance when Richie climbed through his window, because his parents had locked him out of the house. Richie always acted strong around everyone, but that was the first night Bill really truly saw him cry for emotional reasons. Bill remembered holding onto Richie, letting him get out all his feelings, and it was then that Richie leaned in and kissed Bill. The sparks flew, and after one kiss, Bill couldn't stop kissing the raven haired boy.

Getting off the bus at his stop, Bill headed towards the rental house he, Richie, Stan and Eddie lived in. Until seven that night, Stan and Eddie would be out, so it was a safe time for Richie and Bill to engage in sexual activities. Heading towards the house, Bill walked up the front steps, and opened the front door knowing Richie would leave it unlocked for him.

Stepping inside, he closed the door, locking it behind him. Pulling his shoes off, Bill headed further down the hallway that was leading to their living room. Bill attempted to walk past the stairs towards the kitchen when he the pinned against the wall. Richie was wearing his black jeans, with a studded belt, but he was completely shirtless to Bill's delight. His boyfriend was a lot taller than he was now, and it was a little funny considering Bill had always been the tallest for a long while. 

The excitement sizzled in Bill's chest as he looked up into Richie's dark eyes. He was wearing his contacts, so Bill could see every freckle spread across his pale face. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? Were you off to finish those dishes you left in the sink after I asked to do them before work?" Richie eyed him, holding Bill by the throat just tight enough to make it interesting. 

Bill shivered a bit at the demanding tone. "I-I'm sorry R-Richie-"

"It's 'Master Richie' if you're going to use my name, pet." Richie cupped Bill's face, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip, "Also... are you actually sorry? Or are you just telling me what I want to hear?"

"No M-Master Richie. I-I-I was just-" Bill started nervously, but Richie slapped his face, leaving a shocking stinging feeling across his cheek.

"Spit it out you stuttering bitch!" Richie knew Bill liked the degrading talk, and it only encouraged him to do it more.

"I f-f-forgot to do them!" Bill swallowed, "Please f-forgive me, Master Richie."

Richie eyed his lips before leaning in to kiss him possessively. He slid his tongue into Bill's mouth, sucking on his tongue gently before he pulled back, biting Bill's bottom lip quickly. "You know what happens when you lie to your master, pet. You don't want to see me angry, do you?"

"No, R-Richie, I'm not-" Bill was cut off by another slap to the face, and he felt his erection straining against the front of his black work pants as he groaned with slight pain.

"It's 'Master Richie' to you!" Richie shot back before taking a step back, "Take off your fucking clothes. I want you naked while I punish you." Richie demanded.

Bill unbuttoned his black dress shirt, and slid it off his shoulders before he pulled off the black undershirt. He undid his pants, and let them fall to his feet, his erection visibly straining against his boxer briefs. "Look at you, you're getting off on all of this like a dirty little bitch. Did you touch yourself today?" Richie asked as Bill slid his boxers off, revealing his toned naked body to Richie.

Biting his lip, he groaned when Richie grabbed the tip of his dick. "N-No Master Richie. Please touch me." Bill begged only for Richie to stroke him once, agonizingly slowly.

"You get touched when you impress me. Right now, you're being a bad bitch. I don't think you deserve to get off today." Richie grabbed Bill by his hair, pulling him with him towards the leather sofa. 

Bill followed, groaning as Richie sat down, pulling Bill over his lap. Bill noticed out of the corner of his eye that Richie had set up some items on the coffee table to play with. Richie took his time fondling Bill's well shaped bottom before he slapped a hand down hard on his left butt cheek. "Ah!" Bill gasped as stinging followed the hard slap.

"You get a spank for each dirty dish you left in the sink this morning." Richie let down a slap on Bill's right butt cheek. "Now, we're going to fucking count. What are we at now, pet?"

Bill shivered a bit his hands gripping the cushion of the couch. "Two, Master Richie." 

Richie slapped his hand down on Bill's right butt cheek again, "Ah! Three." Bill groaned, shifting a bit as his penis was pressed into Richie's leg.

One more slap came down on his left butt cheek, "Four!" Bill felt three more slaps come down quickly on either cheek, "Ah! Five! Six! Seven!" 

Richie looked over Bill's red ass, admiring the handprints left on his pale skin. "Good boy, now maybe you'll do your chores when I ask you to do them from now on." Richie said as both of his hands massaged Bill's backside.

"Yes M-Master Richie." Bill heard Richie pick something up off the table before the snapping open of a bottle sounded. Lubricant. 

Richie poured some lube onto his fingers before he began prodding at Bill's hole. "No, Master R-Ri-Richie, please..." Bill looked back over his shoulder.

Richie inserted one finger easily before he began inserting his second finger, "You're trying to stop your master from accessing what is rightfully his?"

"Please, d-don't do this... I'll b-b-be good." Bill was thoroughly enjoying what was happening, he just loved to beg, and Richie gave him every opportunity to do so.

"This is not about you being good, this is about you being my bitch." Richie pushed his fingers in as deeply as they would go. "Who does this ass belong to? Tell me!" He demanded.

Bill moaned as Richie pressed into his prostate on purpose, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. "Ahh! It belongs t-to you, Master Richie!" Bill shivered as he felt a third finger being pressed inside of him.

"That's right!" Richie grabbed something else off the table, and removed his fingers. Bill felt something fairly thick making its away inside of his body before he felt the end of it press into his prostate, "You're going to keep this plug inside of you now. It's going to press right into that prostate, and you're going to do everything in your power not to come."

Richie moved it a few times, causing Bill to gasp, and moan loudly as he buried his face in the couch. "Y-Yes Master Richie." Bill whined.

"You're going to beg for me to fuck you with my big fat cock..." Richie assured him as he switched on the vibrating feature, making Bill squirm.

"N-Never..." Bill bucked his hips into Richie's leg, desperately.

"Oh, are we still pretending you like girls? Are we going to ignore the fact that I make you moan like the little bitch you are when I fuck you? Fine, pet... pretend all you want, but when you're ready to admit you want this cock, you're going to have to work extra hard to convince me to put it in you." Richie reached between his legs, gripping Bill's erection firmly.

"P-Please Master Richie, take it out!" Bill begged as Richie tantalizingly tugged at his erection while the plug vibrated his prostate.

"No, you like girls remember? This will do nothing for you." Richie pushed on the plug, sending the vibrations directly into his prostate.

Bill whimpered, his hips bucking again against Richie's leg with desperation. "Please... Master Richie..." Bill's voice was desperate, and it made Richie hot just listening to it, "Give m-me your cock... please..." Bill begged him.

"On the floor, slut." Richie ordered, and Bill complied, sitting on his knees before Richie, his cheeks flushed.

Standing up, Richie undid his belt as he walked over to the pile of clothing that occupied the floor by the entrance of the room. He pulled off his jeans and his boxers, letting them join the pile of clothing before turning to Bill, his erection at full mast as he stroked himself. "Crawl to your master." Richie ordered.

Bill got onto his hands and knees, the humiliation of the act only increasing his pleasure as he made his way across the floor to kneel before Richie. He licked his lips, looking up at Richie's rather long penis. "Now, what will you do to prove to your master that you deserve this big fat cock in your ass?" Richie asked him.

Bill leaned forward, about to take Richie's erection in his mouth when Richie took a step back, an amused look on his face, "I don't believe you asked permission to suck my cock. I want to hear you beg."

Giving him a desperate look, Bill pouted, "Please, Master Richie, m-muh-may I s-suck your cock?"

"You call that begging?" Richie flicked his brows, a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"P-Please! Master Richie, I-I want to suck your c-cock. Please let me..." Bill whined nuzzling his face against the stiffness desperately.

Richie smirked, "Well since you begged so pretty, sure. Claim your prize." Richie didn't have to wait a second before Bill's mouth was around the head of his cock, engulfing it into his warm wet mouth. 

"Oh..." Richie groaned as he wrapped his fingers around Bill's hair, pushing his cock deeper into Bill's throat.

Bill held it in his throat for as long as he could, ready to start choking any second before Richie released his grip. "You're getting better with your gag reflex, must be all that pussy you're eating, because you're definitely not sucking dick." Richie said sarcastically.

Bill gasped in air graciously before dragging his tongue along Richie's erection sensually. He was very aroused, and it made him want to impress Richie more when he felt this way. "Mmm..." He moaned around Richie's cock as he put it back in his mouth.

"Yeah, you love sucking dick. Don't ever tell me you're straight again..." Richie smirked before pulling Bill off his cock, "Pick up the pile of clothing, and the lube off the coffee table. Meet me upstairs if you want me to take that thing out of your ass." Richie said before heading upstairs.

Bill gathered the clothes up quickly, knowing Stanley or Eddie would have a conniption if they knew they were fucking in the living room together. He ran over to the table to grab up the lube before heading upstairs. He groaned with each step he took as it only made the plug touch his prostate more. 

Making it to the second floor landing, Bill carried the clothes, and lubricant to their bedroom. Richie had placed down a towel on the bed, and he cuffed two different sets of handcuffs to their bedrails. He sat on the end of the bed waiting for Bill to arrive. "Sit the clothes in the laundry hamper, and bring that lube over here to me." Richie was amused to see Bill straining to walk properly as the plug hit him in all the right places with each step.

Bill obeyed, and handed Richie the lube, his erection painfully hard by now. Richie got up from his spot, still very naked, and bearing all. He nodded to the bed, "Climb onto the bed, and I'll take that plug out." Richie told him.

Bill eagerly climbed onto the bed, and waited on his hands and knees until he felt Richie grab the end of it, pulling the vibrating monster from his ass. Relief spread through him, but immediately, Richie replaced it with his fingers, purposely pressing into his prostate as he moved his fingers, "Please! Please d-don't Master Richie! I-I need to c-come..." Bill whined as he balled his fists around the sheets.

"You're only allowed to come from my cock inside of you, pet. You know this." Richie said scissoring with his fingers.

"Please, give me your cock M-Master Richie, I n-need it..." Bill begged looking back over his shoulder.

Richie bit Bill's lower back before climbing up on the bed behind him. "Hands to the railing." Richie said hunching over him, his erection pressing into Bill's tailbone. 

Bill braced against the railing, and Richie clamped the hand cuffs around his wrists. Once he was completely confined to the bed, Richie ran his hands down Bill's back, and gripped his hips. "Tell me how much you love my cock." Richie demanded.

"I l-love your cock, Master Richie. It's s-so big. I want it inside m-me." Bill ground his hips against Richie's erection, desperate for contact. 

Richie smirked, "You sure you want it inside of you?"

"Please M-Master Richie!" Bill whined, "I n-need it! D-Deep inside!" 

Richie clicked open the lube bottle, pouring some on his erection before he pressed himself inside of Bill. The auburn haired boy moaned blissfully as he felt himself filling up with Richie's large erection. "Oh! Thank you Master R-Richie!" 

"Be a good bitch, and take it..." Richie bit Bill's shoulder and began thrusting his hips roughly, determined to make them both climax from the rough sexual contact. 

Bill's moaning could be heard echoing off the walls as Richie pulled on his hair, and sucked on the skin of his neck possessively. "You're my bitch, don't forget that..." Richie breathed over Bill's pale skin.

Feeling himself reaching the edge of pleasure, Bill gripped the railing tighter, "R- M-Master Richie! Can I come?" Bill asked, desperation ever present in his voice.

"Yes, come hard for me." Richie responded, kissing his shoulder as he continued to move at the same heavy pace.

Bill felt like he was suddenly seeing white. His body tensed up heavily as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He came hard, his semen spilling out of him and onto the towel below. Richie came the moment Bill's insides started squeezing around him, coaxing his climax out just as hard. 

Bill pressed his forehead to the railing and groaned as the wave slowly slipped away, leaving him with blissful euphoria. Richie pulled out, and reached over Bill, uncuffing him carefully before he grabbed the soiled towel. He used the clean parts to help clean both of them up. 

He could hear Richie toss the towel in the hamper as Bill let his body lie on the bedding. Richie let himself lie down before Bill, wrapping his arms around his partner lovingly. Bill closed his eyes as Richie pressed their lips together, kissing him lovingly. The version of his boyfriend he was now experiencing was no longer the dominant master, but rather the doting lover. 

Cupping Bill's face, Richie looked into his eyes, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Bill smiled, and shook his head, "Not in any b-b-bad way."

Richie held him close, running his fingers through Bill's mane of hair, "Did that help you forget about work?"

Bill smiled, closing his eyes, "Yes. Th-Thank you. I needed that." 

Richie kissed the crown of his head, "Close your eyes, babe. We'll have a nap before Stan the man and Eddie spaghetti get home." 

Bill sunk into Richie's warmth, enjoying the feeling of the blankets being wrapped around he and his raven haired boyfriend. "You're th-the best m-master ever." Bill giggled a little.

"Thank you. You're the best bitch ever." Richie smirked before pressing his lips to Bills one last time before they both let themselves drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :D


End file.
